1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a louverable roller shutter for covering an opening and comprising a series of adjacent slats extending parallel to an axis of a winding drum, a vertical guide at each end of the slats, guide bodies received in the vertical guides and tiltably connected to the ends of the slats, a tension element displaceably guided in the guide bodies for being wound up on the winding drum, slat tilting bodies received in the vertical guides on a side of the guide bodies averted from the slat ends, and a slat tilting element displaceably guided in the slat tilting bodies for being wound up on the winding drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such roller shutters are known, for example from EP 330 192 A1. In these known roller shutters, the guide bodies are linked together by axles extending parallel to the axis of the winding drum and serve also as tension elements. Each of the tension element members has a height corresponding to the width of the slats. The slat tilting element is similarly configurated, the members of the chain-like slat tilting element being interconnected and connected to the slats by pivot axes extending parallel to the winding drum. The pivot axes project from connecting parts at the ends of the slats, the connecting parts ensuring the required offset between tension and slat tilting elements and having a central space for the slat tilting bodies.
These roller shutters have the disadvantage of requiring a relatively complex manufacture. The members of the tension and slat tilting elements must be made of specially profiled parts different from those of the slats, which requires high costs for the production of the required tools and forms.